Run Bunny, Run
by The Wolfgirl Maniac
Summary: Description: E. Aster Bunnymund is a popular and artistic high school senior. Jackson Overland, or Jack Frost as he goes by, is the new mischievous "bad boy" transfer student. After an initial run-in, Jack has decided it would be fun to ruffle Aster's feathers a bit, and decides that Aster would be the perfect target for his pranksterous ideas. (Eventual Jackrabbit)


**Author's Note:**

**Alright, so before I say anything, I just want to say I AM SO SORRY. I haven't updated my other story yet! :'( I'm such a horrible person! Anyway, it seems I'll be starting another story up. (That's totally a good idea.) I'm just bursting with story ideas lately. I will be continuing my other story obviously, but I was having a bit of writers' block with that one (which happens to me a lot), so I started this. I will try to update my other story sometime this week, so don't fret. This one is rated T for now, primarily for language. It's possible the rating might go up in the future (maybe). I have a general idea where I want this to go, but I'm kinda just going with the flow, the characters will probably be a bit OOC, but I'm making them the way I want for this story. Also, I'll be switching P.O.V.s in this one. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**Here are some quick definitions for some of the slang in the story, incase you were at all curious of their meanings-**

**Whacker, Whacka: Idiot; somebody who talks drivel; somebody with whom you have little patience; a dickhead.**

**Earbashing: nagging, non-stop chatter.**

**Drongo: a dope, stupid person.**

**Show Pony: someone who tries hard, by his dress or behaviour, to impress those around him.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ROTG or its characters, obviously.**

Chapter 1

Bad Luck Bunnies and Smug Snow Flakes

_Aster's P.O.V._

E. Aster Bunnymund doesn't particularly like bratty kids. Sure, he was probably one at a point during his life, although he would like to believe otherwise, but that doesn't mean he has to tolerate bratts. Especially since he's eighteen, and nearly out of high school now. Which, you see, is exactly where Aster's problem lies, because you would assume that at such an age, nearly a legal adult if not one already, these "kids" would possess at least an ounce of maturity in their being; but apparently Aster's judgement of a "mainstream" high schooler was quite misguided.

Right now, Aster was sat in his chemistry class, listening to the teacher drone, since some whacker decided it would be funny to dump a bunch of assorted chemicals in a single beaker to "see what would happen." Drongo. Aster never notably like chemistry, it wasn't encompassed within his skill set, and frankly, he found it to be a bit boring; so he was all the more upset when the show-pony had decided it would be fun to run a muck in the class; and inadvertently prolong it. He had never really been exceptional at handling morons, such as the ones in his class currently, after all he didn't always have the best patience when around others. At this point he was quite fed up with all the earbashing he could hear drifting from the students sat behind him, obviously ignoring the teacher's speech, along with the buzzing of the teacher's voice. On top of that, as a result of the whacka's actions, his teacher decided it would be fit that the students hear him recite the entirety of the lab safety rules, again for the fourth time since the year started, which was only three months ago; and now it was running into his lunch period. Aster always kept himself composed, since there was really no need to cause a scene, but still. Simply put, Aster was pissed off, and this was not the way he intended to start his monday.

When the teacher finally loosened his tight grip on Aster and his fellow peers, Aster was quick to escape the dreaded classroom and make his way to the art room, which he knew would be empty at this point in time. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he started an even pace towards the room. Aster always occupied the art room during lunch, art being his favorite subject along with the fact that it was one of the few empty places in the whole school. Aster was fairly popular in his school, primarily with the ladies, which supposedly wasn't very surprising taking into account the fact that he was fairly attractive; or so his friends had explained to him on several occasions. When it came down to it, it didn't really matter how popular he was, all Aster needed was his friends, may they be few-and-far between or not, and he was content.

Aster was in such a hurry, hustling to his destination, that he didn't even notice that their was a being in his path, and he crashed into them. From the resounding thud, Aster was quick to assume that whoever he had knocked into had been propelled to the floor from the force of the impact, and with a quick glance downwards his assumptions were on the floor directly before him was a younger teen, who appeared only a few years younger than Aster. Aster was a bit shocked when he discovered quickly that the teen beared a head of snowy hair. The teen attempted to brush non-existent dust from his clothing, which consisted of a simple opaque, crayola blue hoodie, and black skinny jeans which were scattered with a few rips and tears. The teen turned his attention to a few papers which were now scattered astray on the flooring in the middle of the hallway. Aster immediately knelt down and started to gather the few papers, being the gentleman that he is. The papers appeared to be a list of classes, schedule, and a simple map that showed the layout of the complicated school, with it's many hallways and rooms. Aster was about to hand the papers back, with an apology on the tip of his tongue, but was cut off by the teen.

"Watch where you're going next time." Aster jerked his gaze over to the other unnamed teen, who held a smug yet irritated look in his eyes, which Aster noticed; were a brilliant hue of blue. The next thing Aster noticed was the fact that the kid was adorned with a black lip ring, which contrasted from his pale skin color quite drastically. Aster was snapped back to the current situation at hand, quite literally, when the teen started to snap his fingers in his face.

"Here," Aster shoved the papers towards the younger boy, he had an alarming feeling that this teen was going to get on his nerves quite quickly, he could already feel his blood starting to boil from the previous action. "I'm sorry for runnin' inta ya."

"Oh don't feel bad, it's not your fault you're so big, Kangaroo." The teen smirked and accepted the papers, folding them up as he stood up. Aster followed suit, rising to his full height of roughly six feet. Even standing straight, the younger still stood at least five inches shorter than Aster, and had to tilt his head upwards to stare up at him.

"What did ya just-" Aster began to growl out but was rudely cut off once again.

"I called you Kangaroo," the teen once-overed Aster before continuing, "it's quite fitting actually. I think I'll call you Roo for short, okay?" The teen smiled smugly again, and then proceeded to introduce himself, "I'm Jack by the way. Jack Frost. Unfortunately I don't have time to chat right now. I have to get going, but I'm sure I'll see you around, right, Roo?" Jack winked, and gave a slight wave before slipping away into the newly forming crowd of students, not allowing Aster to get out even a single syllable. After Aster's brain had somehow managed to process the encounter, he gave an exasperated sigh before continuing to the art room. Today was just not his day.

_Jack's P.O.V._

Jack Frost was known to be quite laid back, because he simply didn't care, well usually anyway. He had always been considered the bad boy at his school, known for his mischievous ways, and he always had girls falling at his feet wherever he went. He could get away with anything, quite literally. Whether it be something small like glueing the papers down on the teacher's desk, or something a bit more drastic such as the time he spray painted the lockers. He was also used to people disliking him, and he honestly couldn't give a flying fuck about what other's thought about him, he still doesn't. He was cool, edgy, mischevious, a bit mysterious, and best of all he was quite attractive in his personal opinion. It was with all those thoughts whirlwinding in his head that he carelessly sauntered over to the reception desk in the front of the school. There was a relatively young woman behind the desk, and Jack put on a smouldering smile, hoping to impress. Once he had reached the desk , the woman looked up, and upon seeing Jack smiled politely.

"Can help you?" The woman looked at him expectantly and Jack smirked a bit.

"Yes you can." Jack chuckled lightly, "I'm Jack, today's my first day." The woman had a look of understanding before shuffling the papers on her desk, seemingly looking for something. Finally she pulled an old clipboard from the mess, and flipped through the papers a bit before nodding curtly.

"Jackson Overland?" She asked looking up to Jack. "Yeah, but please, just call me Jack Frost." The woman nodded and then stuck out her hand. "I'm Jannet, if you ever need anything just ask okay?" Jack nodded to show his understanding. "If you walk right into that office there, you can get your schedule, class assignment list, and a map of the school grounds." The woman pointed to the left where there was a small room, a giant window adorned the wall, exposing the dull interior of the room.

"Great, thanks." Jack smiled tightly at the woman, before entering the room. He wasn't the least bit excited about starting at a new school, if only his parent's hadn't insisted on moving.

Once Jack had acquired the needed papers, and had a few boring explanations thrown at him, he was finally released to explore the school freely. He knew he should have been attempting to find his first class, but it was already almost noon, due to the fact that he had missed the bus and had to walk the entire way to school, so he decided to adventure about the school grounds. He learned that the school consisted of three buildings total. The main building being the one that held all of the classrooms, the second being the gymnasium along with a pool and locker rooms, and the last, a library. There was also a small café right beyond the school grounds, but students were only allowed to venture over there during their lunch period, or so Jannet had explained to him. Jack was on his way over to the gymnasium building, hoping to perhaps sneak in a quick swim while no one was around, when he was ever so rudely knocked to the ground. He dropped his papers, the most important being the map that was currently leading him to his current destination, and landed on his butt with a dull thud.

In favor of looking up to the person who had knocked him down immediately, Jack decided it would be fun to ignore them and see what would come of it. Jack picked at his clothing lightly, pulling fake dust off here, and brushing some off there. Jack was very much aware when the person finally knelt down and started to collect up his papers, and Jack sat back and let them, after all it was there fault. He chanced a quick glance in the general direction of the person, who he noticed was taking way too long to pick up three papers, and his breath hitched in his throat. To say the guy was attractive was an understatement. He was well built, and muscular, but not overly so. He looked to be tall, but Jack couldn't tell exactly how tall. The main characteristic catching Jack's attention was the teen's face. He had emerald green eyes that reminded Jack of a breezy spring day. The teen's hair was a long bluish-gray color and was pulled back into a ponytail, as his hair seemed to be fairly long. He was breath-taking. Jack shook some sense back into himself and spoke up finally.

"Watch where you're going next time." Jack smiled smugly in the guy's direction, happily awaiting a response. The other teen's attention turned to Jack, and Jack smirked. "Here." The teen pushed the papers towards Jack. Jack was a bit ecstatic when he picked up on the hints of an Australian accent in the teen's voice. The teen seemed a bit distracted, and that made Jack all the more smug. The teen seemed to finally snap back to reality, after Jack helped him out by snapping his fingers a few times. The other stared into Jack's eyes. "I'm sorry for runnin' inta ya."

"Oh don't feel bad, it's not your fault you're so big, Kangaroo." Jack smirked, again for probably the hundredth time. He accepted the papers back, and folded them up as he lifted himself from the ground. The other teen parallel to him stood as well, and Jack was pleasantly surprised to see he was roughly six feet tall. Jack tilted his head upwards a tad to look the other in the eye.

"What did ya just-" The older teen started to growl out, but Jack interrupted him without a second thought. "I called you Kangaroo," Jack eyed the other teen absorbing his appearance and characteristics, "it's quite fitting actually. I think I'll call you Roo for short, okay?" Jack probably looked undeniably smug in this moment, but he couldn't bring himself to be bothered by it. Before the other could attempt to speak again, Jack spoke up, "I'm Jack by the way. Jack Frost. Unfortunately I don't have time to chat right now. I have to get going, but I'm sure I'll see you around, right, Roo?"

Jack threw a taunting wink, and a slight wave of his hand in the other teens direction and departed, his destination no longer clear. He slipped into the crowd, not even glancing back. The last thought that swirled through Jack's mind was He's perfect.

**End Notes:**

**Alrighty then, that's that. Hopefully it won't take me forever to update this one, but knowing me it might be a while (Please don't hate me.) Thanks for reading, and reviews are always welcome. See ya guys.**

**~Maniac**


End file.
